


野性难驯·中（车）

by Sesame1123



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 14:33:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18704272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sesame1123/pseuds/Sesame1123





	野性难驯·中（车）

人将心里最原始的欲望展露时，代表着他对猎物的志在必得。金泰亨已经在这个圈子摸爬滚打了六七年，第一次感受到被原始欲望带来的极致压迫感，令他窒息，以及久违的恐惧。

田柾国眼里，是吃人的欲望。

“我大概知道你在想什么，但我劝你立刻停止，今晚我可以当做你喝醉酒犯了浑，啥也不追究。”

“我凭什么停止呀？”

“凭我不喜欢男人。”

这个理由足够充分，也十分有理有据，顿时间将田柾国借着酒劲而犯浑的身体死死捆住。他目不转睛地盯着被自己用蛮力制服在身下的金泰亨，想起自己不久前才在内心做出的绝望的警告：金泰亨是直男。然而由当事者亲口说出，显得尤为残忍。

田小少爷无法接受这个实际最具有说服力的理由，金泰亨不该和前女友纠缠不清，不该该死地有了孩子，不该这样直白地拒绝自己，他当下，就该成为自己的人！

不喜欢男人？那我就偏要让你这个直男尝一尝被吃了的滋味。

屋内24摄氏度的空调风肆意点拍着金泰亨裸露的胸膛肌肤，他试图拉上被身上的兔崽子直接撕扯而崩得丢失纽扣的衬衫，却被对方识破目的地治服住了双手，动弹不得，还在胸口吹了一口带着酒味的气。

该死！

不满足于只欣赏漂亮的金秘书的胸口，田柾国知道他的最终目标并不在此，但他就想慢慢来，慢慢用自己的怒气化为的武器，去一层一层拔下金泰亨高傲而华丽的羽毛。

将自己健硕的身躯稍微往下倾斜，方便自己因为微醺而稍微模糊得眼眸能更清晰地看清楚金泰亨的脸，怎一个美字了得。

前额覆盖着一层与自己无效挣扎而释放的汗珠，好看的眉头紧紧拧在一起，漂亮的鼻翼微微开合，好看双唇间一股一股呼着热气，一切都在赤裸裸地传递着，此时此刻他有多想用愤怒阻止田柾国的荒诞行为。

然而田小少爷又怎会如其所愿，男人本能征服的欲望不分弯直，都是一样的，对待猎物，越是挣扎，越想治服，看着他全身流露的越多的恐惧，来激发自己不知何为止境的兴奋感。

当身上的人将带着酒精的苦涩味的舌头肆意在口腔探索的时候，金泰亨并没有觉得有多反胃，只觉得力道的蛮横掐着他的下颌骨迫使张开漂亮双唇，去迎接另外的两片嘴唇的亲密接触和像武器一般的舌头的侵略。

金泰亨懊恼自己的无效反抗，长时间嘴巴的张开使下巴发酸，还受着重力，硬生生品尝了好几口田柾国的酒精味口水。

这臭小子，怎么敢这么对他！

直到迷糊之间已经清晰地感受到下身被凉风肆意侵略，听到带着皮带的长裤被扯下扔到地板上，上面的金属扣与地面的碰撞，发出清脆的声音，金泰亨才意识到自己如今的处境有多绝望。

田柾国终于舍得放开可口无比的果冻嘴唇，离开的时候在上面依依不舍地又含住吮吸了一口，居高临下地看着这个不断挑战自己底线，却已经死死捆住自己心脏的男人。

“田柾国，别再继续了，你会后悔！”

看着自己处于绝对弱势还高傲得不肯低头的金泰亨，田柾国只觉得内心欲望的火焰已经扩散到身体每一个细胞，正在膨胀炸裂。

这一秒，他就想把这个人立马揉进骨血。

改用了一只手控制住金泰亨过分纤细的手腕，田柾国将膝盖挤进金泰亨的双腿之间，使其被迫打开。身体带着目光往下移动，赤裸裸地瞪红着双眼，欣赏着金泰亨的下半身。

果然漂亮的人，哪里都是漂亮的。

强烈的羞耻感惹得金泰亨觉得热血乱窜，他怎么也没有想到，这个野得难以驯服的小少爷竟然对他存在着这般思想，还已经付诸行动。感受到对方已经将双手触碰到自己的性器，来自外界的侵略和自身条件反射的抵抗，猝不及防之间，金泰亨用力挣脱其中一条腿，弓起膝盖朝着田柾国的帅气脸蛋狠狠捅了一下。

“兔崽子发情别找到我头上！”

田柾国被捅懵了，彻底懵了。

脸上的疼痛唤回了一丝丝理智，随即而来的是人中间温热的黏腻触感。田柾国抹了一把，果不其然流鼻血了。

身下的人已经侧着身子，将光裸的手伸出床沿，试图找寻早已不知被扔到何处的衬衫，神色和行为透露出的，都是满满的抗拒和不情愿。

田小少爷活到现在二十几年，第一次发自内心这么喜欢一个人，可是他不喜欢男的，家里还有娇滴滴的怀着孩子的女朋友在等着，现在放他回家，一家人和和美美，自己一个人在这像傻缺一样流着鼻血，怎么想怎么憋屈。

凭啥呀。

占有的欲望已经成功灌溉了头脑里每一寸思绪，田柾国不顾金泰亨的吃痛，强行将他搜索的手臂扯了回来，用更野蛮的力量禁锢着身下这个自己又爱又恨的男人。

“金秘书，知道吗，刚认识的时候我真的被你身上的趾起高昂的高傲劲恶心死了，可看看你现在的处境，像是砧板上的鱼任我宰割，你又能高傲些什么。”

从床头柜摸索出来的润滑剂被直接用牙齿咬开了瓶盖，倒了一大坨在指尖，顺着大腿抚摸，准确找到身后从未被别人触碰过的幽闭小口，往里探索。

“你他妈，你怎么敢！！”

意料之中的挣脱，早有防备的压制，越发肆虐的手指，田柾国已经无暇顾及其他，他只想此时此刻，从方方面面，占有着个高傲的人，看他向自己低头示弱。

下身手指抽动的水声引起全身的鸡皮疙瘩，金泰亨万万没想到，扔给自己管教的小少爷喜欢男人，并且已经对自己发起攻击，无法挣脱而且肆意欺辱的羞耻心使得金泰亨只能瞪着血红的双眼，试图要将对方烧死。

“金秘书，别瞪我了，瞪了我也不会少块肉，你也打不过我，不如好好感受下被男人点燃欲望的感觉，说不定以后就食髓知味了。”说罢田柾国又进入了一根手指，往蜜穴更深入的地方探索，抽动的频率也更加快速，顺势带出一些水来。

金泰亨觉得自己像是被全身铐着枷锁，不断在火窑和冰池里被来回折腾。被一个男人玩弄的糟糕情绪使他有点反胃，可他又不得不承认，快感早已悄悄渗入细胞，雀跃跳动。

因为在田柾国丝毫没有触碰到他的性器前提下，他硬了，仅仅靠着身后抽动的手指。

“看到了吗金秘书，从刚刚到现在你的小兄弟我可是碰都没碰一下，但你现在不也硬邦邦的。”说完田柾国终于在柱身上挑逗地弹了一下，惹得金泰亨阵阵颤栗。

“说不定金秘书骨子里也是个gay。”

“少放屁！！”

“别大吼大叫了金秘书，待会有你叫的时候。”

还未继续出口反驳，金泰亨感觉到下身比刚刚更加满胀，田柾国已经肆意将三根手指放到后穴抽动，试图在用自己的行为去探索金泰亨的底线在哪里。

荒诞的行为在自己拼命抑制住的呻吟声当中停止，金泰亨内心稍微抱着这个蛮横的兔崽子冲动劲可能过了准备放过自己的想法。如果这兔崽子现在赶紧收手，自己还可以当作什么都没发生。

当更灼热的触感顺着神经刺激到大脑的时候，金泰亨感受到了被原始欲望禁锢的恐惧，却也在这一瞬间，自己不争气地释放了。

田柾国早已胀到极致的性器抵住了这个高傲的男人的入口，就等着一个契机，彻底占有这个高傲的想要驯服自己的男人，即使他是一个直男。

“田柾国如果你真的敢进来，你就是强奸了一个直男，你恶不恶心？”

身上狂躁的兔崽子没有言语，听完金泰亨的话只是神色呆滞了两秒又恢复如初，将身体稍微压低，好看的嘴唇贴着金泰亨早已染上一层红霜的耳廓，仿佛下一秒就要亲上。

“金秘书，一个gay上了一个男人，又怎么会恶心呢？但被上的那个，就不好说了。”

说完的下一秒，田柾国像是枷锁一样扣住金泰亨的细腰，下身一直不断摩擦的性器停止了行为，不知何时搜索出的安全套被迅速戴上，对准刚刚手指开拓过的湿润地带，长驱直入。

眼睛里的焦距似乎随着顶弄被带出身体。

没有给予片刻缓冲的机会，终于进入这个令自己恨得牙痒痒又极度渴望的身体，田柾国除了用野蛮的冲撞去表达自己的亢奋，别无他法。

身子随着下身的打桩运动而跟着起起伏伏，金泰亨感觉下身的酸痛和充斥大脑的屈辱已经让他丧尸了所有思考和判断能力。

他一个彻彻底底的直男，如今被人压在身下为所欲为，还是这个自己花了一段时间即将驯服成功的小崽子。

相比起恶心和反胃，更多的是无措和难以置信。

他从未察觉过田柾国是个gay，也从来没有想过这样一个和自己针尖对麦芒的小子会在这样的情况下用他们gay的方式侵占自己。

无法说服自己一切是因为喜欢，金泰亨只能将这样荒诞的行为定义为是田柾国对他的报复和侮辱。

无法接受在这样的屈辱下自己还能从中获得快感，金泰亨用尽自己所有理智在劝诫自己的大脑，不许有所反应。

“金秘书，不许出神，舒服就喊出来，我又不会笑话你。”

被下身一阵更为深入的顶弄强制性扯回思绪，金泰亨感觉自己像在海面漂浮的软木，随着海波晃荡，逃脱不出大海，又无法下沉海底。

田柾国算是给他上了一课，他的下身像是一把超乎想象的标尺，当全部进入自己的身体塞得满满当当的时候，金泰亨才知道原来男人容纳同性的能力可以这么强，带来的灭顶快感并不会少。

但自己是个直男啊，生理反应过后的反胃感，金泰亨不知道等到情欲的浪潮过后自己是否能接受。

但真的，自己差点就要喊出来了。

看着金泰亨因为隐忍而涨得血红的双颊，这该死的无法摆脱的高傲让他死死闭住自己的双唇，不让即将挣脱的呻吟出卖自己。田柾国一直清楚自己这辈子都会喜欢男人，但性爱从不建立在逼迫之上，向来你情我愿，因此他也从未设想有一天会喜欢女人的金泰亨压在身下狠狠侵犯，并且毫无愧疚，占据自己大脑每一寸的是当下侵略征服金泰亨的得意和快感。

足够粗长的性器将内壁摩擦得透彻，进进出出之际将穴口也磨得熟透，酒精没有使田柾国丧失帮助性爱对象寻找敏感点的能力，像是一种沁入骨血的能力，带动着他在金泰亨的穴里探索，寻找这份高傲之下对性的原始欲望。

“啊…！！”

高傲被呻吟分崩离析，田柾国知道，自己找到了。

早已没有刚刚开拓的耐心，田柾国借着酒精的燃动力，朝着寻找到的属于金泰亨的突破口狠狠冲撞，蛮力使得金泰亨不断被向上顶弄，好几次头顶都撞到了床板，才被田柾国向下捞回，却没有停止下身的行为，这样与金泰亨达到的最亲密结合，田柾国当下真的希望，白天不要到来，自己也不要清醒。

当白浊在内壁紧致的挤压下随着快感的迸发狠狠释放在包裹住的套子里时，田柾国将身体全部的力量寄托到早已像一摊水一样的金泰亨身上，两个人喘着粗气，气息在房间里欲糜的氛围中持续交融，又再一次勾起田柾国的欲望。

将性器不顾带出的些许壁肉狠狠拔出，脱下早已装得满满当当的安全套，随意地扔到了地上，没有再戴上新的，田柾国将又开始抬起的头部重新回归到刚刚的温存处。

“你……你他妈不许，我不许！！”

“别怕金秘书，没有套的性爱会让你更快乐，而且现在你没资格和我谈条件。”

性器再一次进入，这一次是两个被情欲感染的肉体真真正正的水乳交融。

“此时此刻，我才是王。”


End file.
